Inspector Oni
Inspector Oni (鬼警部) is a one-shot by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Separate Edition Shonen Magazine. Overview The one-shot, guest-starring many characters of Akatsuka's Star System throughout its plot, revolves around a relentless detective in the pursuit of a stripper named Pearl and her boss and lover Moro, no matter how he may fail. Oni must also experience his own jealousy and feelings towards Pearl, and how fate seems to never give him a break on that in his quest to achieve his goals. As with some other early 70s Fujio Pro works, it was developed by Kai Takizawa. Characters Inspector Oni The man in charge of trying to arrest Moro. However, he is weak to the body of Pearl, and his gun responds in tune to his erections (growing to become a rifle, or suddenly discharging). He is driven mad by his lust for Pearl getting in the way of him being able to do his job properly, and becomes distraught when he learns Moro has impregnated her in the second story portion. His attempts to take out Pearl and her child only result in repeated amusing injuries, though he manages to make it hard for Moro to find work. Upon the discovery of a dismembered woman in part 4, he deeply fantasizes of getting Moro executed by guillotine and for Pearl to murder her child and fall in love with him instead. He is left distraught and suicidal, before he is seen as a strip club owner in part 5 being pursued by a fat, ugly woman he's used as his own "Pearl" (and who only induces vomiting in the club's men). He is last seen engaged in another fight with Moro, as his woman and Pearl observe. Pearl A young exotic dancer who pleases the crowds at the club. When Moro is arrested, she goes to rescue him and her beauty and nudity is enough to stun Oni, leaving the two able to flee. A further attempt by Oni to do so only gets him more flustered by the sight of her. She and Moro are intruded in on by Oni as he attempts to perform an arrest, only for her to be revealed as pregnant. She gives birth to a baby boy at the start of part 3, which Oni attempts to assassinate from afar (only for him to fail). She is last seen observing Moro and Oni's fight, holding her son. Moro The owner of the club. He gets into a physical fight with the inspector, showing his own strength. Even when arrested by Oni, he has Pearl to rely on to save him. In part 3, he is continuously fired from jobs due to Oni's interference in revealing him to be a criminal on the run, but he can still take on the man physically and be quite the match. The positions are switched by part 5, when Moro crashes Oni's strip club to confront the man and brings his wife and child along. Star System Members in Roles These characters can be seen throughout the story, playing some degree of a role within: *Bakabon's Papa: A worker at the club *Iyami, Boss Kokoro, Dayon: Patrons watching Pearl dance in the nude. However, Dayon is then seen panels later having quickly changed into the role of the cops who arrest Moro. *Kopun A, Chibita: Along with Dayon, they make up a trio of arresting officers. *Dekapan: As an officer pursuing Pearl, but he winds up ripping off her dress and becoming shocked to see her entirely nude underneath. *Kopun B: Appears in part 2 as a cop, alerting Oni to Pearl and Moro's whereabouts. *Nyarome, Kemunpas, and Beshi: Nyarome is shown introducing the parts, and closing out the story. Kemunpas and Beshi end off part 1, and Kemunpas is shown observing the final fistfight. Serialization *Separate Edition Shonen Sunday: December 1970 Reprints *Akebono: 1 volume. "Spartako", "Gang Girl Keroko", "Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning", and "Transformation" put as extra content. *Shogakukan: Digitized as part of the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set, along with the extra content from the Akebono volume. Print-on-demand version available through ComicPark. External Links Category:Manga Category:1970s works Category:Works serialized in Separate Edition Shonen Magazine Category:Gag works Category:Adult works